This invention relates to templates, and in particular to a template for use in framing and cutting sheet materials.
In graphic arts and other fields it is often desirable to cut photographs, paper, films or other thin sheet materials to a particular size and shape, for example to fit in a layout. This is tedious work, requiring numerous careful measuring and cutting steps to ensure that the cut-out is the correct size and shape. For example to crop a photograph to fit a particular opening in a layout, the opening must be carefully measured, these measurements must be transferred to the photograph, and the photograph carefully cut to form a cutout of the required shape and size.
This cutting is sometimes done with a conventional paper cutter, however it is difficult to accurately align the lines to be cut because the cutting blade is so high above the cut lines. This problem is compounded by the fact that several cuts generally must be made to form the cut-out. This method cannot be used where it is necessary to make a cut-out from the interior of a sheet without cutting the surrounding portions of the sheet. The cutting may also be done with a straight edge and a knife blade. Alignment of the cut line is easier because the straight edge may be placed directly on the sheet material. However, the work is still tedious because the straight edge usually has to be repositioned several times to make the cut-out.
In addition to being tedious and time consuming, it is difficult to produce a cut-out with sharp, squared-off corners with either of the above methods. It is also difficult to visualize precisely what the cut-out will look like until all the cuts are made. This is particularly true if the cut out is an unusual shape, for example triangular, pentagonal, or other non-rectangular shape.
A number of polygonal templates have been made in the past for various uses, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,168 and 3,875,670 disclose templates for routers; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,232 and 2,782,513 disclose templates for drawing. None of these are satisfactory for use in measuring, framing, and guiding a cutting blade to make a cut out from a sheet material. In particular, their locking mechanisms are two cumbersome and hard to manipulate, and would interfere with cutting. Furthermore, these devices would not achieve cut-outs with sharp corners. Finally these devices generally are not adapted to form polygonal shapes other than rectangles.